earthseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurasian Dynasty
The Eurasian Dynasty (ED) is one of the factions in the Earth series. It originated from Greater Russia, and holds most of Europe and Asia under its control. The ED are characterised by their industrial and utilitarian technology based on Soviet principles and are primitive in comparison to other factions, however in what they lack in speed and grace they make up for in toughness defined a slow moving juggernaut which can roll over any opponent over time, they are the only faction to have access to nuclear weaponry. History Greater Russia was one of the parties in the war of 2048. During this conflict, all governments in Europe and Asia were de-centralized, and the entire area fell into an almost feudal anarchy. Naturally, once the war ended this situation quickly changed. Generals wasted little time officially consolidating the power which they had enjoyed throughtout the war. And a mighty new empire arose from the ruins of civilization - the Eurasian Dynasty. The following excerpts are taken from the personal diary of a Russian general, Siergiej Zugij, while he was commander of the Irkutsk III missile base. This ambitious career soldier was one of the founders of the new Dynasty and became its first leader. October 11th 2048 "We have been under fire for 8 hours. The main arsenal and all communication lines have been destroyed. Nine comrades have fallen and fourteen have been injured. I have just issued the order for everyone to go to the fallout shelter." October 25th 2048 "Ground sensors are out of order. The Science Officer believes that they were damaged by the shock wave of a nearby nuclear explosion. Radiation is stable at the moment. Another comrade has been kiled." April 17th 2049 "We have been here much too long. My people are panicking, although life support systems are in order and food and water supplies will last for many more months. Death will probably end this long struggle for survival. No-one can come to rescue us." May 21th 2049 "I have decided to send a few men up to the surface. This has raised everyone's hopes. Although the radiation up there exceeds safety levels, a few comrades have bravely volunteered." June 9th 2049 "One soldier returned. He reported that all infrastructures, including the sensor, have been totally destroyed by conventional missiles. There is some good news, though. According to his Geiger counter there is only moderate radiation on the surface." July 12th 2049 "We are out, at last! Now we must start to build our temporary base. It excites all of us to see sunshine for the, first time in months." August 10th 2049 "Our scouts have found some off-road vehicles hidden in one of the fallout shelters of the Irkutsk II base. The increased fuel reserves will extend our scouting range." August 22nd 2049 "The scouts just brought in 12 people. Some of them were stationed nearby some time ago. Two people are suffering from radiation sickness. What a horrible sight!" September 2nd 2049 "One of those suffering from radiation sickness has died. The other one will not last much longer. The soldiers now appreciate why I ordered them not to leave the fallout shelter for such an extended period of time." September 30th 2049. "There's no doubt that the central part of our country is totally devastated. The fallout coming from that region is causing recurrent increases in radiation levels. We do not know if anyone there has survived." October 2nd 2049 "Our scouts have penetrated as far as 300 miles south, reaching the area once known as Mongolia. They have reported the existence of some sheep-herding tribes. The radiation level in that region is minimal." October 6th 2049 "I've made a decision to move south. The men need something to keep them occupied." October 15th 2049 "Winter is on the march. The temperature at night falls to -5°C. We spend most of our time in the fallout shelter as protection against the cold. We intend to set out for the south in the spring." October 20th 2049 "The fallout shelter is locked up again. We will stay here for another few months. The leader of our brave scouts, Colonel Aniuszin, suggested that we make some preparations for our spring departure." December 12th 2049 "Our comrades enjoy Colonel Aniuszin's lectures. Although I know his reports by heart, I still like to listen to his stories about what we should expect in the far south." March 15th 2050 "It is so exciting to leave the fallout shelter again. Now that everyone knows exactly what he has to do, we can set off for the south within the week." March 22nd 2050 "Today is the departure day. The fallout shelter is locked up and the surrounding area mined. We are travelling due south, not knowing what is waiting for us there." In the spring of 2050, a group of soldiers under Colonel Siergiej Zugij's command set towards the Mongolian steppes to find remaining survivors. The Colonel's plan was very ambitious. As commander-in-chief he had an extremely thorough socio-political training behind him and commanded legions of troops ready and willing to lay down their lives for him. He was therefore able to capitalize on any oppurtunity to create a strong, new empire. That empire would be ruled by one person - Zugij himself. Zugij even had a few more aces up his sleeve. He had access to a wide variety of weapons and he knew where all the old Russian secret military bases were located. All he needed now was a location to make his dream come true. Coming across a Mongolian nomadic tribe and taking control over it gave him the perfect oppurtunity to start a new empire. In the spring of 2051, the now General Zugij encountered a tribe of sheepherders ruled by the Khan family. These sheepherders weren't really interested in the global war raging through the known world, their main problem was the constant conflict with the neighboring communities. This situation was tailor-made for Zugij and it didn't take him long to convince the tribe's leader that an armed squad could put an end to their problem once and for all. Within the following year, the Khans conquered the surrounding territories, uniting other peoples into one tribe. The victories strengthened Zugij's position as the leader's advisor and at the end of the first year he became a member of the Khan family by marrying one of the chief's daughters. He took a new name, Yaga Zi Khan, to help win the tribe's respect and confidence. The old leader died in 2059 and Yaga Zi Khan became the new leader. While establishing the capital of his new country, he continued to bring more and more areas under his control. After a few more years had elapsed, Yaga Zi Khan found himself controlling most of the remaining uncontaminated areas in Asia. He eventually marched into Europe and conquered its peoples. This was the birth of the huge and powerful empire which would be given a proud name at the end of the 21st century ... the Eurasian Dynasty. The dictatorial Khans gave the absolute highest priority to military science, forever searching for new technological solutions which would give them total military control. They had access to the old Soviet secret military bases and this gave them nuclear capability and other useful destructive technology. Trusting nobody, they naturally set up a highly trained, large network of spies and saboteurs. They sent many of these shady characters to South America to gather as much information as possible on their arch rivals, the UCS. In 2132, the impetuous and cunning Khan Nicholas III came to power. His ambition was to conquer both Americas and hammer the laziness out of the UCS citizens. He started his preparations by ordering the ED scientists to develop a technology whereby human body parts could be replaced by mechanical parts. The scientists were successful and soon anew generation of though, extremely resistant cyborg-soldiers were being mass-produced and held in Bio Centers. Then in 2140 something totally unpredictable happened ... the UCS invaded the British Isles! Now Nicholas III had a reason to do the only thing which warmed his cold, cruel heart ... he declared war on the UCS. The war proved to be enormously expensive and Nicholas III still wasn't seeing any signs of the crushing victory he had anticipated. Naturally, the people soon started to balk at paying the high taxes levied to finance the war. The situation was ripe for rebellion. Nicholas' nephew, Vladimir, a master of the insidious (the only quality the entire familiy shared), made most of it. He incited the citizens to riot by promising them to reform the system and give them more to say in their government. His slogan of a "socialistic monarchy" caught on. In fact, this is the form of government in the ED to this day. Unfortunately for the gullible citizens it never worked out as planned and there's still no trace of democracy in the ED. During the rebellion the Bio Center was razed to the ground. Research functions were taken over by a new institute in the Urals, the Kurchatov Research Center. Here military experiments continued. But the change in leaders didn't change much in the war. The ED army suffered some terrible defeats. In 2148, while making a desperate retreat from North America, they finally retaliated with nuclear weapons. Gigantic explosions near the North Pole changed the course of the war for good - Earth was knocked out of orbit. The first effects of this were noticed in 2150, and as a result, Khan Vladimir II decided to build an evacuation fleet to escape the planet. Later that year a new enemy appeared. The Lunar Corporation, an almost forgotten society living on the Moon, dispatched its units to various parts of the earth to seek new territories rich in mineral resources. It was clear that the LC had figured out what was happening and had no doubt reached the same conclusion as the ED men. But the ED army was aptly prepared for this new challenge. Near the end of 2150 the ED managed to complete their evacuation fleet and evacuate the blue planet. That is, most of the ED leadership managed to escape the blue planet. Most of the lower-class citizens died along with their home planet. When the ED fleet reached Mars however, they met heavy opposition from the LC forces, which had already arrived on the red planet. During the flight to Mars, the ED leadership seems to have changed. In the course of the power distribution process, most of the ED officers fell out of favor, to put it mildly. Many of them were executed out of hand and others landed in infamous labor camps. The GPU, a kind of secret police with almost limitless power became the all-powerful internal instrument of the ED. Category:Factions Category:Earth 2140 Category:Earth 2150 Category:Earth 2160 Category:ED